The Host Club Starts to Read Fanfiction Stories
by C. L. Kellen
Summary: Ouch! What an amazing website Kyouya just had to stumble upon...now let the fun begin. This is what happens when the Host Club reads fanfiction stories about themselves. -R&R-
1. Preliminaire

_Background on me: I am Kuro-chan!!! I usually write stories for Vampire Knight or Bleach, so this is going to be my first Ouran fanfic! (I'm excited!!!) And...most of the stories I write come from my dreams, you know with a few alterations._

_As for this story: It's going to be short...actually, the length of my stories usually depend on the readers, reviews, and future dreams :D_

_And this chapter?: It's really short. I mean, come on, it's the prologue. Just a test to see if people will like the idea. But trust me, it's definitely gonna get better!_

_Now, enough of backgrounds and onto with the prologue!_

**~Enjoy, Kuro-chan**

**

* * *

Prologue: In Which the Shadow King Stumbles upon Something He Shouldn't**

Tamaki watched curiously as his best friend's eyes widened behind the laptop. He frowned a little; it was unusually for Kyouya not to be coming up with more ideas on how to raise money for the Host Club.

"Kyouya, _mon ami_, are you feeling quite well?" Tamaki asked.

Kyouya didn't move. That meant something was very wrong.

Tamaki gasped, "Are we in huge financial debt?"

Kyouya still didn't move.

"Hunny-senpai ate away your money!"

No movement.

"The Host Club fans posted embarrassing pictures of you!"

No movement.

"You're marrying Haruhi!"

That caught Kyouya's attention; he snapped out of his shock trance. "How stupid are you, you idiot?! Of course not!"

"Then what happened?"

Kyouya motioned for Tamaki to come take a look at the laptop screen. "I found a new website. Did you know the stories of our club are famous throughout the world? And random people out there write stories about us!"

Tamaki smirked, "Well, with my good looks and handsome ways, everyone _should_ be writing the stories about me, of course."

Kyouya gave Tamaki a dark look. "This is no time to be narcissistic. You know how serious this problem is? They are completely destroying the image of the Host Club! I mean, look at this…" Kyouya proceeded to clicking on a link, "There is a story about me marrying Haruhi in here! And read what I'm saying: _'I love you'_? That's an outrage!"

Tamaki suddenly looked furious too. "Oh freaks! You are marrying Haruhi! That's definitely not right! I should be the one marrying her."

Kyouya suddenly stood up and grabbed Tamaki by the shirt. "Listen to me, Tamaki Suoh. Call and emergency Host Club meeting right now. We have to discuss this; stop goofing off for the sake of our club."

Tamaki sighed, "Fine, I'll go get them. But it's probably not that big of a deal."

Kyouya sighed as Tamaki exited the room. "He doesn't think it's a big deal, yet. Wait until he and the rest of the Host Club reads all these stories."

* * *

_Just tell me how it is so far...I promise it will get so much better once the whole club starts reading :D_

_(NOTE TO SELF/READERS: I love my dreams. They are so sick and twisted.)  
_


	2. Chapitre Un

_WARNING: The rating for this chapter might be a tad bit higher than T because of some crazy imagination from fans. Also, I do not wish to insult anyone on fanfiction with this story; sorry, it's just part of the plot. AND lastly, I would like to thank all of the authors that came up with these amazing stories and summaries. Without them, this story wouldn't have been possible._

_And to everyone out there, thanks a ton for reading! You have no idea how busy I am, but I still try my best to keep this story updated._

**~This story is to everyone, Kuro-chan**

**

* * *

Chapitre Un: In Which the Twins Learn of the Evil **

Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin stepped through the doors of Music Room 3 with Tamaki first. They both tilted their head curiously to look at the impatient Kyouya who was tapping his fingers on the large, mahogany table.

It was Kaoru that spoke first, "What's all the fuss Kyouya-senpai..."

"…Milord says you went crazy over a website." Hikaru finished.

Kyouya sighed heavily and made a gesture with his hand to usher the three at the door to come over. "Where are the others? Is Haruhi late again?"

Tamaki shrugged, "I couldn't find Haruhi anywhere in this school. And as for Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai, I think they're practicing martial arts so I didn't disturb them. But I told them of an urgent meeting here so they should be coming when they're done."

As Tamaki was updating Kyouya on the current status of the Host Club members, Kaoru and Hikaru took an interest to the computer screen.

"What is this new website you found, Kyouya-senpai?" Kaoru looked at the list of posted stories.

"Is it a porn website?" Hikaru teased and the twins smirked at each other.

Kyouya silenced them with a glare and put the cursor over the top of the page, "I think we need to thoroughly investigate this website. It seems like people all over the world somehow know about our host club."

"Isn't that a good thing?" The twins voiced each other.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses, "It's a good thing when it comes to advertising for the club, but these 'authors' with ridiculous pen names are actually writing stories about us!"

"It's not that bad, Kyouya. It's just a silly website where children post stories about our brilliant adventures with our daughter." Tamaki shrugged. "I think all the money we've been earning lately has been getting to your head."

Kyouya gave his best friend yet another dark glare. In a quiet voice, he said, "Do you guys want examples to how this can become a future problem for the club? I can show you some stories these people have been writing."

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru exchanged looks with each other. Kyouya was definitely scary when he was serious about something.

"Begin with us," Hikaru suggested, "I want to read stories about the Hitachiin brothers."

Kyouya didn't say anything as he typed in the search box located at the top of the page. "Hikaru, Kaoru, let me give both of you a warning: what you are about to read might scar you for the rest of your lives." He then proceeded to select the 'Rated M' from the drop box.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other curiously and then directed their questioning look at Tamaki who was sitting on the side eating ramen. "You ask," Hikaru and Kaoru said to each other at the same time.

"Come on Hikaru," Kaoru pleaded, "You're older, so you should be the one asking the questions!"

"Okay, okay, fine!" Hikaru sighed and looked at Kyouya, "Hey Kyouya-senpai, what does 'Rated M' thingy mean? I'm not quite familiar with western terms for things."

"You'll soon find out…" Kyouya muttered under his breath. Then he turned the screen of his laptop so it faced the twins. "Select a link, any one. And then your worst nightmares will begin."

Kaoru and Hikaru scrolled through the list of stories presented in front of them and read through the summaries.

"'Kaoru awakes to find it's a snowy day, and he and Hikaru have _a bit _of fun'? What the hell?" Kaoru looked over at Hikaru. "A bit of fun?" He repeated.

Hikaru raised his eyebrow. "It definite just said fun."

It was blatant that the twins were telepathically communicating with each other, and it was obvious what both of them were thinking about.

Hikaru read the next one, "' Hikaru just can't help but touch when Kaoru is showing off what they have in the closet.' Damn, and I thought we already had enough 'fun'."

"Hikaru!"

The twins looked at each other with horror.

Kyouya broke them from their speechlessness. "And you guys haven't read any of these stories yet. Those were just the summaries." He clicked on a blue link. "Read this and then you can scream." The Shadow King commanded.

In the middle of the story, Hikaru broke out a cry, "Why would I ever ask what Kaoru's wearing??? And why is Kaoru only wearing boxers?!" Next to them, Tamaki choked on his ramen while trying to hold back a laugh.

After a couple more paragraphs, both Hikaru and Kaoru screamed in frustration, "Why are we feeling each other's pants?" Hikaru continued his complaints, "And why is Kaoru seme?"

"Hikaru!"

"Look at this, Kaoru! How are you okay with it? First of all, I'm straight; I like Haruhi. Second of all, how on earth did you end up on top? That's not right to so many degrees!" Hikaru didn't seem to be in the mood to stop complaining anytime soon.

Kaoru looked at Kyouya, "I'm sure all of the stories aren't that bad, are they?"

Kyouya looked at Kaoru without showing any emotion, "It depends on how you define 'bad'."

Kaoru scratched his head, "Maybe you can find another story?"

Kyouya scrolled through the stories and clicked on a title that sounded interesting. "I'm not going to repeat my warning, but you'd better remember it."

"Hikaru, new story! Come and read! You might be on top this time." Kaoru snapped his brother out of his shock mode and both of them began to read.

After two paragraphs, it was Hikaru that cried out again, "What? What does this mean 'I don't like Haruhi that way'? Of course I like Haruhi!"

Kyouya glared at the older twin, "Are you going to read or scream in my ear?"

Hikaru muttered a sorry and went back to the story.

After a while, there was another complaint, but this one came from Kaoru, "What? Hikaru?! You tied me up against the bed naked??? That's sexual harassment!"

The twins continued to read, eyes widening with each line. "This is…is…" They had no more words for the story anymore. There was silence in the room except for Tamaki who was still eating noodles.

It was Kyouya that broke the silence first, "So, I'm guessing the two of you understand what 'Rated M' means now, right?" There was a hint of dry humor in his voice, but the twins didn't laugh. This was no laughing matter.

"I change my mind," Kaoru said, "I think Kyouya-senpai needs to be very worried about this website…"

Hikaru nodded, his eyes the size of a goldfish, "This is worse than a porn website."

Kyouya looked up at the twins, "And this isn't half of the worst yet."

"What do you mean?" The twins synchronized as Kyouya typed into the search box: KyouyaXKaoru.

* * *

_Cliffhanger..._

_If you thought hikaruXkaoru was bad...this will be ten times worse_

_And Tamaki, don't be eating those noodles! You'll be caught up in the story soon, you know!_

_Review are always welcome!  
_


End file.
